Safe Grapples
This is page assumes you know the basics of the Spacelords melee system Hihsasuke's melee guide Since a Grapple can 1 shot all Human type enemies from any amount of health, it is a very powerful tool, especially against harder enemies. All of these setups can also be used on Grunts and for Strikes. Most of these Grapples work regardless of stress or visibility, but getting noticed can trigger Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation, making the setup useless, in which case you have to back out and set up for another safe Grapple. Disclaimer: Does not work on Kuzmann in "In Shock" bossfight. Disclaimer: this page was created before the identity update, which makes elites drop Aleph next to their corpses, so when there are multiple elites, they can charge themselves with that Aleph; be scared! I don't have a good strategy to prevent that, other than trying to separate them. Usually your immunity time after grappling an enemy Elite/player should give you enough time to setup for another safe Grapple by jumping onto or over suitable cover. If you initiate a safe Grapple while you are not detected by an enemy (see enemy aggro in the in-game Quick Guide), it can be used to prevent charged Elites from activating their aleph abilities. Using safe Grapples can be used to deal with otherwise almost impossible combat scenarios. Usage In general a Grapple is never 100% safe, when there is a Grunt next to the Elite/player or even another Grunt you want to Grapple: * If there are two Grunts, the one not Grappled can Strike you and cancel your Grappling animation, since Grappling a Grunt does not make you immune * If there is a Grunt next to the Elite/player, the melee auto lock-on system might target the Grunt, leaving you open to a Strike or even Grapple by the Elite. Positioning yourself in a way that the Elite/player is your closest enemy usually favours the Elite over the Grunt, but it is not 100% consistent. Example Multiple Targets All of these setups also work for Strikes. This can be useful if you know that your strike will wound your target or put a Grunt to 0 health (on a low health enemy or because you have a melee buff from cards). But you have to keep in mind that, although the Strike animation might be faster, it takes longer to enter immunity, since you have to down first and then Strike again. The faster animation can help, if you would otherwise miss your time window (ie the duration of the climbing animation). Warning: always be aware of the panic shotgun ! Strikes Following is a list of safe Grapples in order of usefulness: The wounded collection: To Grapple a wounded enemy, it is better to Strike than to Grapple, because wounded enemies can still counter your Grapple with their strike. Most reliable Elite Aleph ability activation counter. Example The help-a-friend: Your fellow Raider (or Elite or Grunt for you Antagonists out there) is in melee combat with someone? Help them out by Grappling. Even against AI a win in melee combat isn't guaranteed, so better help to be safe. There is no such thing as kill-stealing, this is a team game after all :-). The revenge Grapple: When a fellow raider gets Grappled by an enemy Elite, you can can Grapple back. (different for Commanders with Aleph) Does not work against players, since they get immunity after an Elite/player finisher. Good Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter. Shotgunner, Sniper, Commander, Commander fail from the front The behind corner Grapple: Waiting behind a wall reduces the reaction time for your opponent, making it hard to counter for players and impossible for AI enemies. The closer enemies are to the corner, the harder it is for them to counter. (Does not work consistently with Wardogs -> see enemy aggro in the in-game quick guide) Good Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter. No time to counter, enough time to counter The animation interrupt Grapple: Elites/players cannot perform any other action while in a climbing or jumping animation. This makes grabbing them when they are jumping or climbing ''towards ''you safe Grapples. Enemies climbing away from to to a higher level cannot be grabbed from below. AI enemies also have a "climbing over obstacle" animation, during which they can be safely Grappled. Good Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter on high ledges. Climb Grapple(same for "climbing over obstacle"), jump Grapple, running jump into roll Grapple (big time window) The ledge down Grapple: When enemies stand right in front of a ledge without being holed up (in cover), they cannot reach you, but you can reach them. This makes the time window in which they can counter so small, that it is virtually impossible. Also works when enemies are away from the ledge, but the further away they are the bigger their time window gets. Since AI opponents do not Strike or Grapple from being holed up, they can be safely Grappled. Not an Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter. Example, working for Strikes against AI on narrow ledges The over ledge Grapple: You ''have ''to be holed up (in cover) to Grapple over a ledge! This Grapple reduces the time the opponent can react. It can be useful against players because of that. Since AI opponents do not Strike or Grapple from being holed up, they can be safely Grappled. Also works for dropped Aleph, they really want to pick it up! Visibility dependant Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter (hide early). Narrow ledge, wide ledge The ledge up Grapple: You ''have ''to be holed up (in cover) to Grapple up a ledge! Since AI enemies usually don't strike at players, that are not at the same level as them, this can be considered a safe Grapple. If Elites see you, they might Grapple you though! Visibility dependant Elite Shotgunner Supercharge activation counter (hide early). The jump lure: Enemies shooting at you from higher ground can often be lured to jump down, by positioning yourself in a way, that they cannot hit you with their shots. Most useful against Grunts and Commanders without Aleph charges. Example The Guardian Grapple: Elites highly prioritize wounded Raiders (or dropped Aleph). They will often start running straight at them. This movement is very predictable, but since they move fast the time window to react can be tricky. Also works for dropped Aleph crystals. Unreliable Elite Aleph ability activation counter, because the wounded Raiser might die before your Grapple connects. Exampe, Example 2 Category:Combat system